The Girl Who Wanted to Help
by Teshka
Summary: After the Winchesters helped her in Wisconsin with demons possessing her family, Lydia wants to help them…She also wants to help Dean realize he's actually worth something. I could continue this if I get enough people requesting it :) Enjoy!


_Hello! It's been a while since I've uploaded something and wanted to write a new story. :) This story was actually written for a creative writing class I took this past school year. Please tell me what you think, I want to know if anyone wants me to continue it. I have some ideas and stuff I could do :) It's not big, but it would be fluffy and then some angst and maybe a little action, depending. I hope you enjoy it and please, leave reviews about anything!_

She had dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes and a kind face and Dean couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he saw her in Nebraska. After all, he had thought he left her in Wisconsin with the pain of a dead family from a demon attack to deal with.

"What can I do for you?" He asked cautiously.

She smiled shyly, "Well, I was on vacation here and saw you…I'm sorry, I sound like a stalker don't I?" She shuffled her feet and he gave her a small reassuring smile.

"How about we leave this trashy motel and I take you for lunch?"

She looked up at him and gave him a guilty smile, "Sure."

"Know where a good place to eat is? I haven't had much time to stop." He chuckled.

"Yeah," She pointed across the road, "Mack's Diner is a pretty good place, one of the better ones in town." She grimaced at the thought of the comparison.

Dean locked the motel door behind him, leaving a note for Sam and walked across the street with her. They entered the small diner with pale yellow walls and rust-colored booths that had seen too much grease and not enough sanitizer. They sat down, ordered food, and as they waited Dean asked, "Why'd you stop by?" He hadn't meant it to be rude, simply inquiring.

"Well, I assumed you were on a job and was curious as to what it is this time." She shrugged as if she were talking about working in a grocery store or some other mundane job.

"We're not quite sure what we're going after. It might be a poltergeist, or a restless spirit. Hell, it could even be some spirit possessing a creepy painting again or something like Bloody Mary. We really have no idea at this point in time. Sam's looking for info at the library and I went around asking questions. By the way, you haven't seen anything strange have you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. This may be somewhat of a tourist town but the community itself is very close-knit and doesn't easily interact with the world outside. I think there is something here but I have no idea what it might be."

A sense of dread spread from Dean's chest, "You're not here for the job are you?" He asked quietly.

She paused, giving him a small guilty smile, "Not necessarily the job, but I am here to investigate."

"You're not armed and you don't have any experience," He ranted at her, "This was a dumb idea. Go back to Wisconsin." He scowled at her.

She looked up at the waitress as she set the food down, but when she had left, "Dean, I'm not leaving just because you think I should. I know what to look for. I know I don't have a weapon, but it never hurt to look around. Remember you gave me your number? If I found anything I was going to call you…" She blushed. She clearly hadn't been planning on telling him that much.

He glowered at her and dug into his eggs, "It doesn't change anything. Go home."

She shot daggers at him indignantly, "No."

The rest of the meal was silent and she put money on the table to pay for her portion before she walked out the door. Dean watched her go and took note of which way she went before paying the check and heading to the motel himself.

When he walked in the door of the motel room, Sam was sitting at the table, a book in his hands. He set the book down as the door closed, "So you met with Lydia? I remember her from Wisconsin, her family was killed by a demon. Why's she in Nebraska?"

"Vacation." Dean replied, lifting two fingers for air quotes. "She's actually here looking into what's going on in this town. Not that she actually has any weapons or anything." He said bitterly, sitting heavily on the nearest bed.

Sam looked at him, quietly assessing until, "Well, we could use the help. God knows we have no idea what's going on." He turned back to his book.

"Yeah, but we would have figured it out eventually, like we always do. Besides, it's our first day in this place."

"Dean, let her help. We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt, "like we always do"." Sam air quoted.

Dean sighed and lay back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm, "Find anything in the records?"

"Nope. You find anything by asking around?"

"Nope."

They sighed together but jumped when Dean's phone started screaming "Heat of the Moment" by Asia.

"Hello?"

"Dean, save your anger for later, I found the ghost." It was Lydia.

He sat up, "Where are you?"

"Left three blocks of your motel. White house, red shutters. Back door."

There was a _CRASH_ on the other line.

Dean stood, "Lydia? Lydia!" No reply. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat and keys, "Dammit! Sam get the duffel."

"On it." Sam rose with the duffel in his hand, jacket thrown over one shoulder. They rushed to the Impala and drove three blocks before stopping outside the designated house. They rushed around to the back of the house. Dean's fingers fumbled with the lock pick so Sam shoved him aside and kicked the door in, not caring that it was broad daylight.

They entered the house and pulled their guns, looking in every room before they heard a _Thump_ from upstairs. Dean led the way up the stairs and they opened all three doors branching from the short hallway before they found her in the third room, being cornered by a ghost.

Dean shot the thing with rock salt and it disappeared with a screech. The brothers rushed over to Lydia who was crouching on the ground. She stood as they came over and let them look at her. Before saying calmly, "John Harris, man who used to live in this house. He had a small fortune and a greedy son. His son killed him and skipped town, leaving it to look like a suicide. Vengeful spirit. He's buried in the Catholic church's cemetery."

Dean growled, "You should have told us that before you waltzed into this damn house."

"I didn't know any of that until I broke in. By the way, you didn't have to kick in the back door, I unlocked it when I came in."

"You didn't lock it behind you?"

"I needed an escape route. The unfortunate part was the back entry was where Mr. Harris was killed, so he was squatting there like some hobo. Did I mention that this house hasn't had an inhabitant since Mr. Harris died four years ago? Plenty of people came through, but they'd pass the back door and feel a "cold breeze"."

"How did you find all of that in here?" Sam asked, nerding out. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I looked around, read pamphlets, papers and letters on the kitchen table. I think it's going to be shown to a family relatively soon. I'm glad we got this done." She began walking toward the door to the room but Dean stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Hang on. How are you so calm about all of this?"

She turned toward him, "Dean, ghosts don't scare me anymore."

And with that, she turned again and exited the house, leaving the information for the Winchesters to digest.

"Shit." Dean mumbled, following her path to the back door but stopping when he heard Lydia talking to someone.

"Officer, the two men who were reported were coming to find me. I apologize for the confusion but they were coming to make sure I was alright." She stood at the base of the stairs, a quietly confident expression on her face.

"Why were you here in the first place ma'am?"

"John was my uncle. He didn't talk about me much, probably not at all. My family doesn't like me much. Anyway, I wanted to know what had really happened to my uncle so I decided to investigate."

"You couldn't take our word for it?"

"Sorry sir, but no. In my experience, weird things are possible, things you wouldn't believe."

Dean heard the officer sigh, "Where are the two men who broke in the door now?"

"At the top of the stairs sir." She looked up toward them, beckoning for them to come down. Dean hesitated since he had a Fed on his tail, but stepped down anyway.

"Are they related to you as well?"

"No sir. They're friends of mine, helped me in a pinch."

The officer looked them over. Seemingly deciding they were decent. He looked at Lydia again, "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am but please don't do something like this again. I'll notify the real estate company to tell them they'll have to fix a couple of doors before anyone comes in. You won't have to pay for it. Your uncle was a good man."

"Thank you." Lydia said quietly.

"Have a good day ma'am, sirs." He tipped his hat and left through the back door, pausing on the threshold as if looking for something, a cold breeze perhaps. When there was none, he shrugged and left, reporting the incident.

Dean looked at Lydia, "So you either lied to him or you lied to us."

She turned to him, "Now everyone knows the truth."

Dean cursed, "So you didn't trust us, even though we saved your ass."

"It wasn't relevant information." Her stiff demeanor fell and she looked guilty, "I'm sorry Dean, Sam."

Sam nodded, his eyebrows going up in sympathy. Dean groused a little, but nodded as well.

"You're going home now, right?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah."

"Good. Tell me when you make it."

She gave him a knowing smile, "Will do."

She followed the Winchesters out of the house, but before Dean could get in the Impala she called him back, "Dean, you know I don't blame you at all for my family right?" He looked at her, slightly bewildered. "I know no one hates you more than you do, I can see it clearly in the way you carry yourself. You usually do a crazy good job of hiding it, but there are sometimes it slips through. For example: when you're worried about someone. Your face seems to say "Not them too, don't let them die on me too". You don't need that on your shoulders. My family's death wasn't your fault, it was the demon's fault."

Dean looked at her amazed, "You're pretty good at reading people." His feet shuffled and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dean…" He looked up to see her blushing slightly, "I'm just a phone call away if you ever want to talk – about anything. I'll listen. I'd be happy to listen. Hell, you can complain about Sam being a girl if you want." She chuckled slightly. She continued, her voice quieter, "You're welcome in my house any time. I know you remember where it is, just like you remembered me. I'll take you out for a couple drinks…actually, I'll take you for coffee." She smiled at him, "Basically, I want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all," as a side note, "Come to me and I'll be there. I'll also try to keep pie in my house at all times. Deal?" She held her hand out, blushing bright red.

Dean stared at her, absorbing what she said and replied by shaking her hand, "You can call me any time as well." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

She smiled, "Good, we have a deal then."

They stood for a moment longer until Dean realized Sam was waiting for him in the car.

"Well, we'd better be going. I'll see you around, tell me when you get home." He called over his shoulder.

"Will do." She smiled at him as he drove away, off to find another creepy thing to hunt.

_Thanks__ for reading guys! Please feel free to leave reviews and tell me if you'd like me to continue it!_


End file.
